thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:463
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |MetropolitanPoliceCaseNo = |MetropolitanPoliceCaseName= |EpisodeNo = |EpisodeYearxNo = |Writer =Scott Cherry |Producer =Tim Key |Director =Delyth Thomas |Airdate =7th December 2006 |AirdateAU =17th July 2007 |Series =22 (2006 Episodes) |onscreen-credits = |Prev =Episode 462 |Next =Episode 464 }} In it up to his neck, undercover cop Zain Nadir visits sexy drugs baron and Sun Hill target Kristen Shaw at Bar Morocco – she has been there all night. Her partner, Paul Haskew, arrives to talk to them both. Zain informs them that the Serious Organised Crime Agency (SOCA) knows all about the Columbian drugs operation including when and where the shipment is coming in. Haskew tells Zain that the plans have now changed and Kristen tells Zain that all he needs to do is misguide SOCA and the police by giving them the wrong information. Zain warns Kristen about the risks of this kind of deal but ignoring his advice, and tempted by the 1.5 million pounds she can make, Kristen agrees to take part. Back at Sun Hill, Superintendent John Heaton tells DCI Jack Meadows that they must justify Zain’s undercover operation now that SOCA are involved. He has been undercover for six months and he has to come up a date and address of the deal by the end of the day. When Zain returns to CID, he lies to Jack and says he has no information on the Columbian deal. Jack decides to bring Kristen on a ruse to question her while DS Phil Hunter questions Patrick Denman who was recently seen in Kristen’s bar flashing the cash. An enormous bag of cocaine is found in Patrick’s house and he quickly gives Kristen up as the name of his supplier. Zain panics when Phil and Dan leave to search Kristen’s bar and is unable to warn her as Jack calls him to his office. Phil and PC Dan Casper find the money Patrick paid Kristen, packaged just as he described, and she is arrested. Jack tells Kristen that forensics are looking for cocaine residue and fingerprints on the money. He asks her about her dealers and offers her a deal if she gives up the names of the big boys. Kristen tells Jack she knows nothing and has nothing to hide. Jack is infuriated when he is forced to let Kristen go when forensic evidence isn’t found. Later, after Haskew gives him the date of the deal, Zain returns to Sun Hill and delights his bosses when he passes the date on – unbeknownst to them, it’s the wrong one. Heaton tells Zain that he should take some well deserved time off and Zain calls Kristen to arrange a holiday together… Downstairs in the locker room, PC Will Fletcher berates Dan for losing control of himself in the boxing ring - last night’s opponent is fighting for his life and Dan needs to stop taking steroids. Will warns Dan that if he doesn’t tell Inspector Gold about the drug dependence, he will. Gina overhears them arguing and tells Dan that Kevin is now awake and recovering. Will pushes Dan into admitting to Gina that he has been taking steroids, which is why he lost it in the ring. Disappointed Gina sends Dan home, he is no longer fit for duty or the boxing tournament. Gina and PC Roger Valentine are called out to a disturbance. They arrive at the Henderson’s house who since winning the lottery, have moved to Sun Hill. They come across Tommy Henderson who is being shouted at by his estranged wife, Michelle from an open window. Roger attempts to restrain Tommy but he lashes out and is arrested. Michelle says she split with Tommy before she won the lottery and he is not getting a penny from her. Tommy is questioned by Gina and Roger and says that he has looked after Michelle for years; he must be entitled to some of the winnings? Gina and Roger explain that if he leaves Michelle alone, they will drop the assault charges - Tommy agrees. Later, Gina and Roger are called out again when Michelle reports that her plasma television is stolen. The TV is soon recovered but something even closer to Michelle’s heart goes missing leading to a large-scale search… Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22